Inuyasha es feliz
by Nieve Taisho
Summary: •One shot. "Pues sí, como ven, Inuyasha es feliz. Feliz por haber encontrado amigos que lo quieran y aprecian por cómo es, por que la gente lo haya aceptado y dejado de rechazar u ofender, por ser necesitado y admirado, porque tendrá la familia que siempre quiso y porque encontró al amor de su vida. Kagome."


_Inuyasha y compañía no me pertenecen sino a Rumiko c:_

 _edit 11/02/2016: **Esta** **historia está exclusivamente publicada en FF . net, si estás leyéndolo en otra página es porque ha sido plagiado. Ve a mi perfil para saber más.**_

 **¡D** iooooooss! ¡Estoy desaparecida desde junio! ¿Verdad? Qué desastre soy :/

 **N** o busco poner excusas, ni siquiera entiendo por qué he estado tan ausente. Estoy buscando una laptop para tener más tiempo en ff porque la pc de mi casa la usa toooodo el mundo, nunca tengo tiempo para usarla y cuando me meto apenas me da tiempo de ver anime. Sumando que mi celular, a pesar de ser un smartphone y tener la app de ff ahí, no hay muchas apps para escribir en word y no ayudan mucho. Junto con mi bloqueo mental para mis fics (ABC y GG), ni he tenido inspiración para subir unos nuevos. Halcón Mensajero no lo he continuado ya que no han llegado reviews y sin reviews no hago nada :v

 **¡P** ero bueeeeenoh! Tengo la fiebre de Inuyasha otra vez (mi fiebre favorita **:3** ) y me inspiré mucho en este fic. Véanlo como un regalo para el 2016. Seh, casi un año entero sin actualizar y apenas entro para el año que viene. Soy rara, lo sé :v

Sin más excusas estúpidas (? ¡lean!

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **Inuyasha** _es_ **feliz.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

— ¡Inuyasha! ¿Dónde estás?—preguntó Kagome sentada en frente de su caldero en la cabaña que compartía con Inuyasha.

El susodicho apareció en la cabaña en ese mismo segundo.

—Dime, Kagome.

Ella sonrió. Levantó los brazos con una mueca de dolor pequeña. Inuyasha captó la idea y se apresuró a levantar a Kagome del suelo con cuidado. Se notaba una panza de casi seis meses, la cual ella al estar derecha tocó para tener equilibrio mientras que su otra mano estaba en su cadera.

— ¿Dolores otra vez?—le preguntó él inclinándose levemente hacia su cara.

—Oh, no—negó ella con un sonrojo por la cercanía de él. Aún después de un año casados ella no dejaba de apenarse—. Sabes que el bebé necesita mucha de mi energía, por eso necesito tu ayuda para levantarme.

Inuyasha resopló: —Se nota que es mi cachorro.

—Bebé, Inuyasha.

—Keh.

Kagome sonrió y se abrazó a él. Hace ya un año, Inuyasha y ella se casaron y desde entonces consumaron su amor. Lamentablemente, Kagome no quedó embarazada de una vez, puesto que la sangre de Inuyasha es muy potente para su cuerpo y un bebé no pudo formarse en su vientre por el alto poder demoníaco y ella es sacerdotisa; eso daba el resultado de que si la sangre de él no evitaba un embarazo, el poder de ella purificaría al bebé y lo mataría.

— _¡Kagome! ¡KAGOME!—gritaba Inuyasha corriendo y saltando entre los árboles—. ¡Kagome!—empujó a algunos aldeanos que pasaban por ahí mientras el corría—. ¡QUÍTENSE!_

 _Llegó a la cabaña que compartía con Kagome como desesperado._

— _¡Kagome!_

 _El alma le cayó a los pies cuando la vio._

 _Desolada, en la esquina de la cabaña con la cabeza escondida entre las rodillas como siempre hacía cuando estaba triste._

 _Kaede se levantó de su lado y fue hacia Inuyasha._

— _De verdad lo lamento Inuyasha...—le dijo con tristeza—. Pero debes recordar que es una humana..._

— _¡Cállate vieja! ¡Vete de aquí!—le gritó él iracundo._

 _Kaede suspiró y después de ver una vez más a Kagome, se fue._

— _Kagome...mírame...—Inuyasha se inclinó enfrente de ella e intentó tocarla. Ella le dio un manotazo haciendo que él retrocediera._

— _¡Aléjate!_

— _Kagome, no llores, es mi culpa..._

— _¡No! ¡Es mi culpa! ¡Yo lo purifiqué!_

— _Kagome, no..._

— _¡Cállate!—ella se cubrió los oídos con lágrimas en los ojos—. ¿No entiendes? ¡¿Acaso no lo entiendes?! ¡Soy una estúpida humana! ¡Estúpida! ¡Yo lo maté! ¡Lo maté! Iba a crecer como su papá...—su voz se fue apagando—... un hanyou... y yo purifiqué su sangre...lo purifiqué... lo eliminé... mi cuerpo lo asesinó..._

— _¡Kagome ya basta!—él tomó sus muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos—. ¡Yo te podría haber matado con ese hijo! ¡Soy un demonio, un híbrido, aún soy demasiado fuerte para ti!—ella sollozó más—. Entiende...el cachorro... si no lo matabas tu... hubieras..._

— _¡Yo no quería matarlo!_

— _¡Tu cuerpo lo hizo no tú! ¡Tu cuerpo supo que era una amenaza demoníaca y lo purificó! ¡Es lo que hacen las sacerdotisas!_

— _¿Kikyo lo hubiera hecho?_

 _Inuyasha bufó. Otra vez con eso._

— _Deja a Kikyo fuera de esto. Ella nunca hubiera querido un hijo mío y obviamente iba a matarlo más fácil ya que era más poderosa que tú._

— _¿Y si...?_

— _¡Basta! ¡Con ella no quiero una familia! ¡La quiero contigo! ¡Eres mi mujer Kagome, te amo!_

— _Inuyasha...—ella sollozó más fuerte—. No podrás cumplir eso conmigo...no puedo tener hijos..._

— _Sí puedes Kagome—él sujetó sus manos y la atrajo hacia él. La abrazó fuerte y olió su cabello calmando sus nervios también—. Seguiremos intentando... yo trataré de no ser tan fuerte contigo y tú puedes aprender a controlar el poder que tienes... C-Con Kaede puedes descubrir dónde está el poder que tienes para ma...purificar al cachorro y así puedes evitar que vuelva a pasar..._

— _¿Y si no lo purifico, pero el bebé me mata?—Inuyasha sintió como su corazón se detenía y sus pulmones le fallaban cuando se imaginó sin Kagome._

— _Escúchame. No importa lo que pase, si debo perder mi dignidad rogándole a Sesshomaru para que te reviva lo haré, ¿entendiste? ¡No te dejaré morir Kagome, no lo haré!—le sujetó el mentón para mirar sus ojitos chocolates que poco a poco dejaban de cristalizarse—. Eres mi mujer, mi compañera, y serás la madre de mis cachorros quiera tu cuerpo o no. No permitiré que te suceda algo, y menos a mis cachorros—le aseguró, y vio cómo ella sonreía levemente—. Kikyo no hubiera tenido mis hijos, era muy poderosa y una sacerdotisa de gran nivel, ni siquiera yo me permitía estar cerca de ella, no quería que su pureza... ni la tuya... se mancharan conmigo—Kagome iba a replicar pero él continuó—. Además, si me hubiera quedado con ella, fuera humano, no híbrido ni demonio completo._

 _Kagome sorbió su nariz y a él le pareció demasiado adorable._

— _Quiero que sepas que no descansaré hasta que estés a mi lado, acunando un hijo mío en tus brazos. Haré lo que sea para que nada te pase y menos a ese cachorro..._

— _Bebé._

— _¡Cachorro!—Inuyasha emitió un keh—. Deja de llorar, seguiremos intentando..._

Por suerte, después de dos intentos más hace ocho meses, Kagome quedó embarazada. Lo único malo era que sería de muy alto riesgo el embarazo, puesto que el bebé absorbía la energía, calcio, vitaminas y hasta sangre de Kagome. Eso alteró a Inuyasha, pues tenía miedo de que Kagome se _convirtiera en una pasa_ cuando supo eso. Intentó detenerlo –diciendo que no permitiría que le hiciera eso a ella– y Kagome lo sentó.

Kagome logró controlar su poder purificador, pero eso la mantuvo inconsciente dos días, ya que el bebé tampoco daba ayuda para ella. Kaede les dio solución.

— _Purifícate._

 _Kagome e Inuyasha miraron a Kaede incrédulos._

— _¿Qué dice, anciana Kaede?—preguntó Kagome curiosa._

— _Que uses tu poder en ti._

— _¡Eso matará al cachorro!—Inuyasha se enojó._

— _No lo hará—dijo Kaede—, si ella se concentra y purifica sus huesos. Lo que Kagome necesita es fuerza vital. Purificarás tus huesos y luego mantendrás una dieta basada en mucha leche pura de vaca, verduras llenas de vitaminas y hierbas. Come mucha carne también._

— _Claro...—Kagome entendió y miró a Inuyasha—. ¡Debo cuidarme! ¡Si no me cuido, el bebé no podrá formarse adecuadamente!_

— _Exacto—Kaede sonrió—. El bebé no va a matarte a menos que le des lo que pide. Si absorbió tu calcio es porque tú no tienes el calcio que él necesita, es un carnívoro puro como Inuyasha y necesita las mismas dosis de carne, calcio y vitaminas que Inuyasha ingiere siempre._

— _Kagome—él la llamó—. Mi madre murió cuando nací porque era humana, y no soportó la fuerza con la que quise salir, a pesar de que luego mi padre la revivió. Pero ella me cuidó y alimentó desde que estuve en su vientre y hasta que murió definitivamente._

— _¿Ya entiendes querida?—Kaede le acarició el vientre a Kagome—. Será un embarazo duro, muy cansado y tal vez te sientas a punto de morir, pero si lo cuidas y te cuidas todo saldrá bien. Le rezaré a mi hermana para que te otorgue la fuerza que necesitas en el parto, sé que ella querrá ver a un pequeño Inuyasha y que su madre seas tú._

Después de eso, Kagome ha necesitado la ayuda de Inuyasha para sentarse, levantarse, dormir, _bañarse_ –y eso la pone muuuuuy incómoda a veces y él le grita diciéndole que ya la conoce _totalmente_ y ella lo golpea–, superar el dolor de las contracciones –él aprendió a contar el tiempo de que duran los dolores–, subirse al árbol –cuando él quería–, caminar, ayudar a los aldeanos y cumplir las diligencias de Kagome como sacerdotisa. Eso también hizo que Inuyasha la vigilara todo el tiempo: desde la cima de su árbol favorito –el Goshinboku– justo en frente de la cabaña que él construyó para los dos, está a su lado a cada rato, se mantiene a una distancia que pueda escucharla con claridad cuando ella quiere estar sola –ya que él es _experto_ en desesperarla con su sobreprotección– y la acompaña a todas partes.

Y eso que apenas tiene seis meses.

—Oye, Inuyasha...—ella usó ese tono que dice "quiero que hagas algo y si lo rechazas te sentaré" pero suave.

— ¿Qué?

—Las diligencias...

— ¡Ah, maldita sea Kagome!—se quiso arrancar los cabellos—. ¡Me tienen _harto_!

—Recuerda que yo no puedo...

— ¡Ya voy, ya voy!—se irritó.

Inuyasha cargó a Kagome y saltando, se la llevó hacia la cabaña de Kaede.

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **.**

— ¿Y a dónde fue el perrucho?—preguntó curioso Shippo, quien abrazaba el vientre de Kagome con dulzura. Estaba emocionado de ser el hermano mayor del bebé.

—Fue a realizar las diligencias que los aldeanos dejaron.

— ¿Dili-qué?

Kagome rió levemente: —Diligencias. Ósea, cosas importantes que hacer.

—Ohhhh.

—Aunque me cueste creerlo, Kagome—le habló Sango, después de haber dormido a su bebé de dos añitos—. Jamás, en el tiempo que llevo conociendo a Inuyasha... lo había visto tan _feliz_.

Kagome la miró.

— ¿Porque yo volví y me quedé?—ella creía que es por eso.

—No lo creo. Se la pasa sonriendo, y de una manera como... como la de Miroku cuando está con nuestros hijos—sopesó Sango. Kagome emitió un 'oh'.

—Creo que ya sé por qué, Sango.

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **.**

Inuyasha tomó la red de pescar de la señora Akatsi, la llevó al río y la sumergió, agarró la linterna de los pescadores y con cuidado, la pegó con la red mojada, creando una red electrificada.

La señora Akatsi, de ojos azules intensos y pañuelo rosado –el cual Kagome consideraba muy excéntrico– aplaudió emocionada.

— ¡Señor Inuyasha, es usted un genio!—suspiró como adolescente enamorada.

—Sí, como sea.

Inuyasha llevó con una rama la red hacia la cabaña de la señora, y de un salto, la dejó caer encima del techo. La acomodó para que sólo tapara la única ventana y el bambú de la puerta.

Ató con cuidado la red con el bambú. Cuando terminó, sacudió sus manos y miró a la señora que aún suspiraba. Rodó los ojos.

—Tenga cuidado con la red, la electricidad matará a las moscas, pero no la toque usted.

— ¡Gracias señor Inuyasha!

—Sí, sí, como sea.

Buscó a la señora Haruka, la _jorobada_ , como le decía él.

— ¡Señor Inuyasha, que bueno que me puede ayudar!

—Sí, como sea.

— ¿Por qué no me ayudó antes?—lloriqueó ella.

—Tenía otras señoras que ayudar y las ordené _alfabéticamente_.

— ¿Cómo?

—Alfabéticamente—repitió Inuyasha. Verán, Kagome le enseñó el orden del alfabeto moderno, a sumar y restar, multiplicar, dividir y muchas cosas más de las que ella se siente orgullosa de que él haya aprendido rápido—. A, be, ce, de, e, efe, ge, hache, i, jota, ca, ele, eme, ene, o, pe, cu, ere, ese, te, u, ve, doble dé, equis, i griega y zeta. Las ordené así, el nombre de la otra señora empezaba por a y usted por hache, así que usted es la segunda.

—Ohhh que inteligente es usted señor Inuyasha.

—Sí, sí. ¿Cuál es su problema?

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **.**

—Inuyasha es feliz, Sango.

— ¿Por qué lo dices así?—preguntó curiosa la castaña.

—Porque a él le hace feliz ser necesitado—sonrió Kagome—. Ya ves, que todos los aldeanos, tu, yo, Miroku, Kaede, Shippo y casi toda esta época necesita de Inuyasha. Aunque le fastidie que todo el mundo lo llame, o que tenga que resolver las cosas sin poder usar el colmillo como a él le gusta, sé que le hace feliz—suspiró—. Después de estar siempre solo, siendo rechazado y odiado, el que todos lo llamen buscando su ayuda aún en cosas insignificantes; a él le gusta. Lo sé, por eso ya ni me necesitan en el pueblo, buscan la fuerza, la precisión, la bondad y la ayuda de Inuyasha. A mí sólo me llamaban para purificar espíritus malignos, ayudar con los partos, cuidar a los aldeanos, curar enfermedades y la mayoría del tiempo siempre recojo hierbas—Kagome acarició su vientre distraídamente.

A Sango le sorprendió la declaración.

— ¿De verdad Kagome?—le preguntó incrédula—. Si sabía del pasado de Inuyasha y lo que sufrió... Y también veo como le fastidia ayudar a los aldeanos pero ¡no pensé que todo eso le gustara!

—Pues sí, ¡y me di cuenta hace mucho tiempo!—rió Kagome.

Inuyasha sonrió desde una rama de un árbol. Le costó, pero pudo terminar los quehaceres de los aldeanos y vigilar a su mujer. Al llegar, estaba escuchando lo que Kagome le explicó a Sango de su pasado.

Inuyasha no pudo sonreír más orgulloso. Kagome siempre sabía perfectamente lo que él sentía, aunque no se lo dijera. Lo único que tenía que repetirle era su amor por ella. Y eso ya ni le costaba como antes. Él sonrió y sus orejitas se movieron a la dirección de la cabaña de Kaede.

—Me di cuenta de que todos lo buscan. Todos lo adoran, y aunque haya gente que lo odie, él siempre demuestra que es bueno—dijo Kagome, y Sango asintió—. Una vez, tuvo que recoger a una niña pequeña que se quedó atorada en un árbol, y de un salto la bajó. ¡Todos le aplaudieron! Y él salió con sus "keh"—Kagome intentó imitar esos bufidos de Inuyasha, y terminó sonando como si ella solo dijera " _qué_ " con voz nasal.

Sango rompió en carcajadas. Shippo, que había estado distraído coloreando con los últimos creyones que le quedaron, escuchó la mala imitación y rió con Sango.

Inuyasha rió levemente: —Eres muy tonta Kagome—dijo él, escuchando como ella lo imitaba tan mal—. Mi pequeña Kagome, no es así, es _keh_.

— ¡Lo imitas muy mal!—rió la castaña.

—Es _kejh_ —imitó Shippo con voz gruesa.

— ¡No! Es _queh_ —siguió Sango.

— ¡Es _quégh_!

Inuyasha bufó. _Sólo se burlan de mí_ , pensó él.

— ¡ _Kejh_!

— ¡ _Quégh_!

— ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Ya Kagome!—Sango se limpió una lagrimita—. Oye, ¿y qué más hace Inuyasha en la aldea?

— ¡Oh!—Kagome se acomodó en la pared y acarició su vientre con ternura—. Muchas cosas. Además de los quehaceres de los aldeanos, que son _muchos_ ; él corta troncos –y puedo decir que me _encanta_ verlo haciendo eso– para las fogatas o cuando llega el invierno, ayuda a construir o reparar cabañas y represas para el agua potable, ayuda a pescar, salva a los niños de peligros, también a sus mascotas, caza animales, mata a los demonios que aparezcan, cosecha, organiza a los aldeanos si entran en pánico por algún problema, ¡y los aprendió a organizar por _orden alfabético_!

Sango se llevó las manos a la boca sorprendida: —¿De verdad hace eso?

— ¡Por supuesto! Después que les enseñé a todos ustedes esas cosas, ¡él las emplea muy bien!—Kagome sonrió—. Me enorgullece.

Inuyasha miró el cielo sonriendo: —Lo sé, Kagome.

—Vaya, Inuyasha hace muchas cosas—agregó Shippo ahora interesado.

—Sí, y me alegra. Me alegra que todos lo busquen, lo necesiten, ¡y se peleen por su atención! Aunque eso no es bueno a veces—la azabache rió—. Eso le demuestra que al fin lo quieren, lo perdonan de las cosas malas que hizo en el pasado, ¡lo defienden! ¿Recuerdan cuando en uno de nuestros viajes, se convirtió en demonio completo y un niño lo defendió porque él había salvado a su abuelo antes?

— ¡Claro!—exclamaron Sango y Shippo felices.

— ¡Exacto!—Kagome los señaló—. Y cuando llegan aldeanos extranjeros o nacen niños, todos en el pueblo se encargan de avisarles que no le teman u ofendan a Inuyasha, ¡una vez pasó!

 _Inuyasha y Kagome se encontraban en la aldea de la anciana Kaede: Kagome ayudando a los niños e Inuyasha vigilándola apoyado en la pared de una cabaña. En eso, un grupo de aldeanos con ropajes viejos y casi destruidos llegaron a la aldea y Kaede los ayudó. Les dieron agua, comida, ropa nueva y alimentaron bien a los niños y bebés que las mujeres traían._

— _Venimos de la aldea Kugirou cerca de las montañas del norte—Kagome se lamentó el no haberlos ayudado ya que esa aldea estaba muy lejos—, la destruyeron unos demonios y tuvimos que migrar. Esperamos que nos puedan acoger...—pidió el hombre que encabezaba ese grupo._

— _Por supuesto que sí, aquí vivirán mejor, y lamentamos que Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa Kagome, el monje Miroku y la exterminadora Sango no hayan podido detener ese desastre...—habló Kaede._

— _Disculpen, ¿de quienes habla?—habló una mujer del grupo._

— _¡Oh!—exclamó una aldeana del pueblo—. Del joven Inuyasha y sus amigos, ellos nos han salvado de muchos peligros y destruyeron la perla de Shikon hace ya cuatro años..._

— _¡Sí! ¡Y la sacerdotisa Kagome es la que ayuda en esta aldea!—habló una niña de unos doce años._

 _En eso, muchos de los aldeanos se encargaron de halagar a Inuyasha y Kagome._

— _¡El joven Inuyasha nos ayuda con las cosechas y las leñas!_

— _¡Y salva a nuestros compañeros!_

— _¡La sacerdotisa Kagome purifica los malos espíritus!_

— _Y ella con el joven Inuyasha son tan lindos juntos...—suspiraron ilusionadas unas adolescentes. Los susodichos se sonrojaron._

— _Pero recuerden que el señor Inuyasha es muy fuerte y nos caza a los animales y ayuda a pescar._

— _Y no olviden que es un gran albañil._

— _¡¿Ya dijimos que es muy fuerte?!_

— _¡Y lindo!—chillaron unas niñas._

 _Inuyasha se sonrojó por los halagos y bufó mirando hacia otro lado. Kagome sonrió agradecida. Muchas veces los aldeanos de otros pueblos lo rechazaban porque creen que Inuyasha los matará por ser un demonio, pero esta aldea nunca lo rechazaba. Conocían a Inuyasha y sabían que él era bueno._

— _Todo lo que dicen es cierto—asintió Kaede con una sonrisa—. No vayan a temerle ni rechazar a Inuyasha—lo señaló para que los extranjeros supieran quién era—, él es bueno, y siempre nos protegerá._

 _Inuyasha se sonrojó por la pena, aunque solo emitió un keh._

—Me siento muy agradecida con todos los aldeanos, además no solo es gracias a ellos que adoran más a Inuyasha, sino gracias a Kaede y Kikyo, que ellas vieron que Inu es bueno, y lo apoyaron. Le hicieron saber que ser bueno no es estúpido ni nada—dijo Kagome—. Y nosotros fuimos los que impulsamos a Inuyasha a ser mejor. Yo me encargué de demostrarle cómo era la amistad, el amor, y la aceptación, así como le hice saber que no necesitaba cambiar... pues lo queríamos tal cual era... un hanyou.

—Yo le demostré que podía confiar en los exterminadores de su raza—anunció Sango con una sonrisa—. Y Miroku le demostró que los monjes no son _tan_ —alargó la "a"—, malos, él fue su primer mejor amigo varón.

— ¿Y yo que le demostré a Inuyasha?—preguntó Shippo curioso. Las chicas rieron.

—Bueno Shippo, le demostraste que él puede ser si se lo propone, una gran figura paternal—le dijo Kagome, y le acarició la cabecita al kitsune—. Sabes que eres como su hijo.

Shippo asintió contento: —Lo sé, y aunque peleemos mucho...lo veo como mi papá.

Inuyasha sonrió.

— ¡Y me enoja mucho que me golpee! ¡Parece un perro loco!

Inuyasha dejó de sonreír y frunció el ceño.

—Pero sí, agradezco que esté conmigo—aseguró Shippo.

Inuyasha sonrió otra vez, mientras maldecía entre dientes al kitsune y prometía su lenta tortura.

—Tenías razón Kagome—la llamó Sango—. Inuyasha es muy feliz, y más teniéndote después de cincuenta años de soledad y tres sin ti.

— ¡Y con un bebé en camino!—apoyó el kitsune levantando el creyón que estaba usando.

Kagome sonrió enternecida: —Sí, y yo soy mucho más feliz, después de todo...—acarició su panza—...lo amo.

—...También te amo Kagome.

Sango giró su cabeza dramáticamente hacia la puerta, Shippo soltó el creyón sorprendido y Kagome miró a Inuyasha parado en la puerta, con los ojos como platos y sonrojada hasta la médula.

—Eh...jejeje, hola Inuyasha...

—Perrucho...

—Inuyasha...

—Holi—saludó Miroku detrás de Inuyasha.

—Soy feliz, Kagome—sonrió Inuyasha pasando de largo de los boquiabiertos Sango y Shippo. Miroku entró detrás del hanyou con las gemelas. Se sentó, cerró la boca de Sango y Shippo y rió levemente—. Tienes toda la razón.

Kagome seguía con la boca abierta.

— ¿Escuchaste...todo...?

—Estuve en el árbol de enfrente—el peliplateado se encogió de hombros—. Y recuerda que escucho todo.

—Oh...

— ¡No creas nada de lo que dije, perrucho loco!—gritó Shippo asustado de que lo descubriera—. ¡No dije nada!—salió de la cabaña corriendo e Inuyasha fue el único que escuchó un _NO DIJE NADAAAAAAA_ hasta que Shippo se perdió en la lejanía. Pero Inuyasha sabía que se iría al bosque.

Kagome se sonrojó, ella pensaba que podría haberlo incomodado o hecho enojar con todo lo que dijo: —No quise...

—Tranquila, ven—él levantó a Kagome y se la llevó a estilo nupcial a su cabaña.

Miroku y Sango se miraron.

— ¿De qué hablaban?—preguntó el monje curioso mientras arropaba a sus gemelas cansadas de haber jugado todo el día y luego besaba a su bebé.

—Nada.

 **.**

 **~o~**

 **.**

Inuyasha dejó a Kagome sentada en el futón de su cabaña.

—Antes de que digas algo, sí escuché todo—aseguró él—. Había terminado rápido con las locas esas y me quedé en el árbol para asegurarme de que estabas bien.

— ¿Por qué no avisaste?

—Estabas hablando sobre mí cuando llegué y quise escuchar más.

Kagome se sonrojó.

—Tenías razón—Inuyasha le tomó las manos—. Soy feliz de que estés conmigo, vaya a tener un cachorro–

—Bebé.

— ¡Como sea!—bufó él al ser interrumpido—. Ajá, que vaya a tener un... _bebé_ contigo y los aldeanos me acepten y necesiten. Supongo que no lo aprecio como debería—se encogió de hombros despreocupado—, pero sobre todo Kagome, me importa más protegerte, estar siempre para ti, que me necesites y pueda ayudarte. Porque te amo Kagome, y siempre voy a protegerte.

Kagome sonrió y lo besó.

— ¿Cuánto orgullo perdiste al decir todo eso?—se rió Kagome al ver el sonrojo de Inuyasha.

—Bastante, por tu culpa, me interrumpiste.

— ¿Mi culpa? ¡No es mi culpa que no sepas decirle _bebé_ a este hijo tuyo!

— ¡Es _cachorro_ porque yo quiero!

— ¡ _Bebé_!

— ¡ _Cachorro_!

— ¡ _Bebé_!

— ¡ _Cachorro_ , maldita sea!

Pues sí, como ven, Inuyasha es feliz.

Feliz por haber encontrado amigos que lo quieran y aprecian por cómo es, por que la gente lo haya aceptado y dejado de rechazar u ofender, por ser necesitado y admirado, porque tendrá la familia que siempre quiso y porque encontró al amor de su vida.

Kagome.

Y ella también es feliz. Porque si lo ve feliz, sabe que hizo lo correcto al quitarle la flecha que lo mantenía preso de ese sueño en el árbol sagrado.

Ella le dio una oportunidad de ser feliz de nuevo.

Y él es feliz gracias a ella.

* * *

 _ **¡E**_ spero les haya gustado! Me encantó escribirlo, es algo que siempre quise plasmar: la felicidad de Inuyasha. No sólo porque al fin se siente aceptado, sino porque tiene a Kagome, que era lo que más necesitaba ***-***

 **Notas:** esto "(...) pues tenía miedo de que Kagome se _convirtiera en una pasa_ cuando supo eso." lo basé en la película _Amanecer Parte I_ de la saga _Crepúsculo_. La escena en donde la protagonista, Bella, comienza a ponerse delgada, con los huesos marcados, casi moribunda y pálida por el embarazo del híbrido vampiro que tiene. Bella tiene casi el parecido de una "pasa" por lo _chupada_ que el bebé la está dejando.

 ** _Oh_** , y antes de navidad tendrán un especial navideño de Inuyasha hecho por miiii **:3** o tal vez un fic que pensé en hacer, sobre las cosas que Kagome más ama de Inuyasha. Estará compuesto por drabbles, pero trataré de tenerlo listo para no decepcionarlos **xD**

 _ **B**_ esos, Nie *inserte corazoncito gay aquí*


End file.
